Alfred F. Jones
Alfred F. Jones is a protagonist for the manga/anime, Hetalia, and the Tea Leaves series. He is the personification of America and one of five countries that make up the allies with Britain, France, Russia, and China. Appearance and Personality Appearance He has short blond hair with an ahoge, representing Nantucket, sticking up and sky blue eyes. He wears a tan uniform and a brown bomber jacket with a '50' on the back (for the fifty states). His glasses are said to represent the state of Texas. America is often shown holding a hamburger or a large-sized soft drink (usually a cola) and flashing a thumbs-up. When America initially appeared in the webcomic, his hair was drawn smoother, parted in the center, and with no ahoge. Eventually as the art style changed, Himaruya added in the strand and made America's hair slightly wilder. America also was shown to have his pants tucked into his boots in older designs, but more modern artwork depicts him wearing his pants over the boots. In Volume 5, his body type was described as being like that of a high school jock. Though he shows paranoia over his increasing weight, it is said to actually be muscle. Personality America is a cheerful, energetic and somewhat conceited young man who is obsessed with heroes, justice, and freedom. He has the habit of sticking his nose into everyone's business, which causes him to have difficulty making friends. He loves hamburgers and junk food, to the point of obsession, and can even eat strange and inedible things due to inheriting England's sense of taste (or lack thereof). America is also known for not being aware of how "the atmosphere" is when he is around others (which, at one point, he was told to read it), but it has been noted that it is not that he lacks the ability to "assess the situation", he simply chooses not to. On multiple occasions it has been shown that, when calm or serious, America can become very logical, reading further into things than he usually would, and actually reading the atmosphere. This is shown in the movie Paint It White, where he suggests to infiltrate the enemy base, something that the others quickly accept which is unusual. His profile states that his hobbies are sports, games, and making movies. Furthermore, in the side-story Black Ships Have Come, when introducing himself to Japan, he states that his hobbies are "quick-draw, archaeology, and adventures" (which is translated to Japan as America's hobby being lechery). He possesses an abnormal amount of strength, shown even as a child by easily swinging a full-grown buffalo around, and has been once seen running around dragging a heavy Rolls Royce, belonging to England, behind him for an hour in order to ask permission to borrow it. In the NotoSama 6 game, America was able to stop a car with the heel of his foot. He is shown to be ignorant of the geography outside his own home, believing that maps of the United States constitute the "world map" and that he can simply get to other countries by car travel. He is shown becoming concerned about his weight in the strip Supersize You! and it is mentioned that he has invented strange diet machines as well as becoming obsessed with exercise (which has caused him to become paranoid about his rising weight, as he is unaware of his building muscle). Aside from being afraid of ghosts and weighing scales, he also fears Marmite. In Hetalia Fantasia 2 it is revealed that America has at least 238 weaknesses, one of those being Dora The Explorer. As America is obsessed with heroes and happy endings, he hopes that his future will be that way. He also seems to like cars and has a car collection, as it is said that he has several, including a Mustang, a remodeled Caprice, a 1955 Thunderbird, and a DeLorean modeled after the car in the movie Back to the Future. Though he is friends with an alien named Tony and his friends, he does not believe in England's magical friends, fairies, or unicorns. The only time he can actually see fairies and other such beings is on Halloween. In the 2010 Christmas event, he said that he was jealous of all of the kids in his country that get presents from their fathers. This may be a reference to America's fast growth and young age, and how he missed out on a lot of childhood things by growing physically mature so quickly, as well as what seems to be the lack of parents for most of the nations (as opposed to elder siblings). Back Story Alfred makes his first appearance at the beginning of Episode 01 where he announced his (albeit far-fetched) plan to stop global warming. His childhood is spotlighted numerous times in the anime, including Episode 25, Episode 39, and Episode 40, which tells of how France and England battled each other over his ownership. In a minor difference from the manga design, the "50" was left off of America's jacket in the anime adaptation. Storyline History Tea Leaves and Gold Pins Alfred first meets Florence in the hospital when he is visiting Kiku. The two seem to hit off at first meeting with a brief conversation. He even wants to see her again. She tells him soon. Days later, he tries to meet Florence again in the hospital, but runs into her younger sister, Lydia. They instantly don't get along because she doesn't trust him. Luckily, Florence defuses the situation and pulls her sister away. Tea Leaves and White Pearls Alfred's storyline for the season starts out with him waiting for Florence and Lydia to come home on their porch. He realizes that he doesn't have their phone numbers or anyway to contact them. As a result, Alfred hadn't seen them all winter long. While he's waiting, he falls asleep and dreams about a giant cherry tree hoping towards him, making a squeaking noise until Florence wakes him up. Alfred stays for lunch and gives her sunflower oil. Later, Florence teaches Alfred how to cook in her kitchen. As they wash and cut up vegetables, he asks about Lydia and their family. Florence tells him that Lydia is human and that her mother died before she met her father. Plus, Lydia's father had been watching over both girls until he died. Alfred asks if Florence had been using the sunflower oil that he gave her and she said yes. As the summer winds down, Alfred notices a bruise on Florence's ankle. She says that it is nothing, but he doesn't believe her. Lydia informs him that the summer is ending and Florence will get sick again. The season ends with Alfred trying to get closer to Lydia while she and him are in the waiting room during an appointment of Florence's. Tea Leaves and Green Jade Alfred spends most of winter visiting an ill Florence. He entertains by telling her stories of his past. He makes a joke about the girls' Christmas tree that falls flat on Christmas. At one point, Lydia tells him that about Florence's annual illness due to autumn and winter and that she has lived for twenty-eight years due to the medicines that she is on. It is feared that one day that her medication will fail her. During one visit, Alfred learns a little bit more about Florence's parents after he tells her about his life during the 1960's. Later during a world meeting, Alfred tries to talk about the strange dreams that everyone is having, but everyone keeps talking at once. Tea Leaves and Red Silk In the spring, Alfred calls Arthur and asks if it is possible to have a relationship with Florence. The Englishman tells him it is, but advises against it. Still, Alfred can't help, but wonder. In December, he takes Florence and Lydia to Coney Island for the day. Despite Lydia not too keen on the idea, they go out anyway. He did it because he couldn't stand to see them cooped up in their house all day. Later in the season, Alfred gets a call from a woman named Ava telling him to meet up. Despite his confusion, he does so. When they meet in the park, Ava gives him information predicting about the Szu scandal and how Japan and Russia will help China. Now the end of the season, Alfred tries to find out about Florence's love life and tries to see what kind of man see likes. However, Lydia halts the questions out of disapproval when she gets home. Tea Leaves and Silver Rings Alfred spends his birthday with Florence and Lydia in a secret underground cave in their backyard. He is amazed at how Florence can climb down the tunnel while she carried a heavy basket. While they eat his birthday lunch, Alfred asks Florence and Lydia why they don't eat meat. Florence tells him that she was just raised that way. Alfred winds up enjoying his birthday and learning a little bit more about the tree spirit and her sister. Sometime later, Alfred returns home from Florence and Lydia's house and finds a little girl standing in his yard. He asks her what she is doing there and she won't answer him. Instead, the little girl with her long white dress and Hello Kitty backpack talked about going home from summer break. She then sadly says, "I can never go home." Alfred touches her shoulder and sees images that disturb him. When he returns to his senses, night has fallen and he is alone and panicked. Alfred tells Florence and Lydia about the little girl. Florence thinks it might a ghost and Lydia picks on him for it. Later on, he sees that little girl in a park, staring at him. Nobody else in the park seems to notice her at all. When Alfred turns to leave, he sees her again and the same thing happens as before, creeping him and little black ghosts come out of her shoulders and fly up to the sky. Later, Alfred comes to visit Florence again. They do a little catching up, but he notices that something isn't right because she's been really tired lately in the summer. Alfred lets her sleep in his arms on the couch. He then gets a text from Lydia telling him that they need to talk. She breaks the news that Florence is dying and tries to keep Alfred from seeing her anymore. Stuck on whether or not he should form a relationship with her, he calls up Arthur and talks to him. His brother seems to encourage him, but Alfred can sense that something isn't quite right with the English man. Tea Leaves and Opal Necklaces Alfred keeps trying to get closer to Florence despite Lydia trying to push him away. Florence finally comes out to see him in the living and he makes dinner from them both. He makes a mess of the kitchen, but it turns out well. Florence says the tofu burgers were good. Alfred then asks her to come with to Coney Island over the summer and she agrees. On the way home, he sees that creepy little girl again. Alfred later takes Florence out on a date to Coney Island as promised. Lydia doesn't stop them, just glares as they leave. Alfred and Florence have a good time walking around on the boardwalk, eating, going to the museum, going to Deno's Wonder Wheel Amusement Park, and the flying kites on the beach. On the ferris wheel, the American man confesses his feelings to her, but he isn't sure if he understood him or if she feels the same way he does. They do share a kiss on the beach around sunset. Later on, the Allies get worried about Arthur when he hasn't been showing up to their meetings. Alfred goes over to visit. When he knocks on the door, he starts to have strange flashbacks. In "Acacia", Alfred comes by their house to visit. Lydia is not happy to see him again. But, Florence tells her sister to back off and be nice because she likes Alfred. At lunch, Alfred notices that Florence isn't really eating her food. This alarms Lydia and she pulls him aside to talk to her. Alfred learns about his love interest's declining health. Lydia asks about why he loves Florence so much. The American man doesn't give her an answer and suggests that Lydia might have a crush on him. She denies it and walks back to the table. Moments, Alfred and Florence are left alone at the table. He notices that his crush is eating again. Tea Leaves and Diamond Bracelets Alfred tries to get closer to Florence as she is dying. He is still having visions about that high school in the 90's where he is a boy starving himself to death. Despite Lydia not happy with how close he is getting to her sister, she leaves Florence in the care of Alfred while she is out of town. While they are alone together in the house during a thunderstorm, he and Florence each up having sex for the first time. But during the experience, Alfred starts to have visions of Florence as a girl who tried to help him in his past life, but ended up hurting in some way. He feels guilty about the sexual encounter in present day afterwards. Tea Leaves and Sapphire Earrings Alfred shares his problems with Matthew though he doesn't know why he's doing so. All of the other allies seem too wrapped up with their own things. Yao with his first child and the whole Junjie-Jianjun mess and Ivan working on Project. Alfred tried to talk to Arthur but he was greeted by a nightcomer who slammed the door in his face. In the end, he doesn't get anywhere. However, Matthew does ask him about any visions he has been having. Later, Alfred stops by to check on Florence. So far, she has been acting like nothing has happened between them. He is about to ask about their sexual encounter weeks earlier when he notices a red circular mark on her neck. Relationships Florence Main Article: Florence Florence and Alfred seem to be on friendly terms. He seems to be more curious about her. Alfred constantly visits her and Lydia on a daily basis. He is even wondering if it is possible to have a romantic relationship with Florence. In Tea Leaves and Opal Necklaces, they go out on a date. Alfred confessed his feelings towards her, but he doubts that Florence really understood him. But, they do share a kiss by the end. Lydia Main Article: Lydia At first, Lydia doesn't trust Alfred due to Florence's nature as a tree spirit. She acted so cold and distant towards the American man. She tried to test him by telling him about Florence's true nature. Alfred ended up accepting it and now Lydia is slowly warming up to him. Arthur Kirkland Main Article: Arthur Kirkland After Alfred was discovered as a small child by Tino, Arthur adopted and raised him like a younger brother, caring for him with adoration and teaching him how to be a nation. When the Revolutionary War came, Alfred declared his independence and split from Arthur, creating a huge rift between the two that still is present, if only less severe. As part of the Allied Forces, they manage to work together, although Arthur often disagrees with the unusual ideas that America presents and Alfred teases Arthur about everything from his cooking, his style of dress, and his "old" age. They are shown to be always bickering but it is hinted the two truly care for one another. Matthew Williams Main Article: Matthew Williams Alfred's kind-hearted brother, who is frequently overshadowed by him and has even been mistaken for him more than once. Alfred and the other nations also tend to forget that he exists, but there are times, such as in Episode 44, where Matt comes to talk to Alfred, and Alfred has no trouble recognizing him and seeing him. Alfred also visits Matt's house on occasion and is seen to be the one Matt spends the most time with. They seem to have a healthy sibling relationship, despite Matt's passive aggressive resentment and Alfred's cluelessness. Kiku Honda Main Article: Kiku Honda In Black Ships have Come, Alfred succeeds in getting Japan to open up his borders, but does so in a way that Kiku feels as if there was no choice. Apparently the relationship gets better, since in Japan and The Footsteps of Westernization, Alfred visits his house. He introduces "table turning" to Kiku, asking what he would like to question the table about. Kiku eventually ends up confiding that, while he is happy to be opening up his borders and meeting new people, he is fearful of not being able to get along with other countries. He then goes on to request that Alfred ask if he will be able to make new friends, and Alfred promptly makes the table shift once, exclaiming "That means the answer's yes!". In modern-day strips, these two get along well. They share a love of technology and video games, and are frequently at each others' houses to play them together. Differences between the American and Japanese culture and lifestyle are often explored using these two, such as in T''raits of Japanese People that America-Kuns Have Noticed'', and Why Americans Love Spring. Trivia * His birthday corresponds with the Independence Day of July 4th, 1776, when the Declaration of Independence was approved by the U.S. Continental Congress. * Although commonly referred to as America, some merchandise refer to him by the full term United States Of America, or simply U.S. for short. * In some fanart, he is often portrayed with a rabbit, as "U.S.A." can also be "usa", which means "bunny" in Japanese. The child version of America was also shown to have a bunny following him when he first met the older nations. * According to Himaruya, America's personality was based off of his teacher's. The same teacher is said to have a strong disinterest in world geography. Meanwhile, America's appearance is based off of that of a Canadian that Himaruya met when he went to America. * Notes in the special edition booklet for Hetalia: Axis Powers volume 3 revealed that America was originally intended to be smarter and more cocky, but evolved into a louder, heroic-wannabe type of character. Himaruya noted that in retrospect, the original character personality would have been harder to use. * In a set of character notes, it is revealed that America has mingled a lot with Germanic blood, and that he was insecure for having no history of his own before England adopted him. * In England, Dreaming About The Past, it was revealed by a sleeping England that America used to wet his bed when he was younger. * It is a source of debate among fans as to whether it is America or Canada that is the older of the two brothers (with Hidekaz Himaruya having not confirmed a set age difference between the two). A common fanon assumption is that the two are twins, due to their similarities and the fact that Canada is easily mistaken for America (due to having the same face), though the two do not share the same day of birth. Supporters of the twin theory point out the nations' birthdays merely refer to their date of independence or unification, and that a "nation" may not have an official birthday in the same sense as humans. * The number "50" on his jacket, representing the 50 states, is historically incorrect. Hawaii became a state on August 21, 1959, and Alaska became a state on January 3, 1959, both after the end of World War II, the time in which the story primarily takes place. This is most likely the reason the "50" is not present in the anime adaption. Source * Basic Information: http://hetalia.kitawiki.net/index.php?title=America Category:Tea Leaves Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Human Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Characters